


The Answer

by alexiahayez



Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of feels at the beginning if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiahayez/pseuds/alexiahayez
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung went through their first fight as husbands.(and then they cuddle and sleep and it's adorable.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on For I'll Love You Until Eternity and I was angst-ing so bad when Soonhoon posted that Tiktok. 
> 
> And then this happens.
> 
> Will proof-read when I have time.

Jihoon sat in the living room, furiously typed on his phone. He was letting out his frustration with his bestfriend, Seungcheol, who to be honest, was very sleepy and tired. However, it was Jihoon’s first fight with Soonyoung as husbands, and he couldn’t get rid of the guilt for being a brat earlier. 

**[Cheol]**

Just go in there and apolpgize

He’s Soonyoung

He won’t be mad.

**[Jihoon]**

It’s apologize, you giant thumb

But I’m scared

What if I just caused the doom of my marriage?

**[Cheol]**

No

You guys bickered a lot as boyfriends

Did he leave you?

**[Jihoon]**

No…

**[Cheol]**

He even married you ffs

He loves you

Listen to me, go inside

He’s waiting.

Jihoon put his phone down and sighed. To be honest, he couldn’t be sure of what they fought about earlier anymore. It was them both being tired and overwhelmed with lives as newly-wedded husbands. Now that they finally shared rents, taxes, and many more types of bills, the responsibilities were piling up on each other, and rather than saying that they were both not ready for it, it was more like they let it got the best of them. They fought and in the midst of the heating argument, they unconsciously brought up all of their flaws and imperfection. Jihoon really regretted saying that he should never have accepted Soonyoung’s proposal. It was low, and it was the breaking point where he could see that Soonyoung was really hurt. He nodded softly and left for his room, slamming the door loudly and hadn’t come out since. 

It had been three hours, and Jihoon was still debating whether or not he should open the door to their bedroom. He had talked to his mom, who told him that even if Soonyoung seemed mad, all he wanted was just an apology. Nobody could make Soonyoung love Jihoon less, not even Jihoon himself. Soonyoung was almost kicked out of his house when he came out and told his parents he wanted to marry Jihoon, and he didn’t even let Jihoon feel guilty, constantly showered him with reassurance and love. How could a person like that ever hate Jihoon? 

So Jihoon took a deep breath. Soonyoung had always been the one who apologizes first in their relationship up until then, and this was the bare minimum that Jihoon could do for him. 

Just as Jihoon was reaching out to open the door, the door opened and Soonyoung was standing in front of him. Soonyoung, in his PJ and clearly just showered, looked at Jihoon as if he was surprised Jihoon was even there. It took a second before Soonyoung bent down and scoop Jihoon up in a tight hug. 

“You were so quiet I thought you left.” - Was all Soonyoung muttered before he let Jihoon down and smiled. 

“I’m sorry.” - Jihoon didn’t waste a minute to say sorry, and Soonyoung frowned at that. 

“Don’t be.” - Soonyoung said as he went back inside and sat on their bed, he tapped the vacancy next to him as a gesture for Jihoon to sit next to him. 

“I’m sorry for starting the fight for no reason. I’m sorry for being a brat and I’m sorry for saying that I regretted accepting your proposal.” - Jihoon moved closer to Soonyoung, but he didn’t sit down yet. His guilt didn’t let him be close to Soonyoung at that moment. 

“Did you?” - Soonyoung asked as he could sense the awkwardness in Jihoon, so he pulled Jihoon by the wrist so that he sat down next to Soonyoung - “Regret accepting the proposal?”

“No” - Jihoon said out of panic as if a second late would make what he said seemed insincere - “Never. I’ll never regret accepting your proposal. I love you too much.”

“So it’s the same for me.” - Soonyoung smiled, he pulled Jihoon closer as their foreheads touched. - “I love you too much.”

“I am really sorry.” - Jihoon said, this time Soonyoung didn’t answer. He urged Jihoon to take a shower and by the time Jihoon was out, Soonyoung was already under the blanket and was opening it up so that Jihoon could crawl in. 

As Jihoon settled down next to him, Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into his embrace and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Do you remember the first day we met?” - Soonyoung asked softly.

“Hum?” - Jihoon hummed in confusion, but then he furrowed his brows as he tried to remember what that day was like.

“Don’t try, I know you didn’t remember…” - Soonyoung laughed, Jihoon was forgetful when it comes to less important details, and it was fine. He didn’t expect that Jihoon jerked up immediately after that to give him an answer. 

  
“I watched you dance through our studio’s window.” - Jihoon giggled at the memory - “I wanted to tell you to turn down the music because the walls weren’t at good as what they advertised, and I couldn’t focus on my music. But then I stood there for forty-five minutes straight because I’ve never seen such amazing hips work.”

“Shut up!” - Soonyoung blushed at the compliment but he smiled right after - “Well, fun fact: I noticed you and the hips work was intentional.”

Jihoon’s opened his eyes widely as it finally hit Jihoon that Soonyoung was only joking. Soonyoung was always too focused when it came to dancing, he would forget time and date and even that he has to eat or sleep. It was impossible that Soonyoung noticed Jihoon in the middle of a routine. 

“I didn’t know you were single until your birthday.” - Soonyoung said - “You were so close with Seungcheol I thought you guys were dating.”

“We dated.” - Jihoon nodded and Soonyoung sprung out in surprise. He almost sat up and called Seungcheol when Jihoon laughed and continued - “In High school. But we decided that we didn’t love each other that way, so we went back to being friends.” - Jihoon paused before he continued - “Seungcheol couldn’t give me the courage to come out to my family, you did. You had always been my strength.”

“Don’t say it because you’re feeling guilty because of our fight, Jihoonie.” - Soonyoung sighed, but Jihoon shook his head, his hair flung around on the pillow and Soonyoung thought that was the cutest thing he had ever seen Jihoon did. 

“I am not. I meant it.” - Jihoon said - “It came out along with the memories.”

Soonyoung nodded softly and they both lay there in silence. The blurry light of streetlamps tangled through the soft sways of their thin curtains, some of them fell on Jihoon’s face. Soonyoung watched the scenery in awe. Years and years had passed, but Jihoon escaped age. He still looked like the same Jihoon of nine years ago, who had nothing but a burning passion in his eyes and determination to chase his dream. Soonyoung admitted, he admired what Jihoon would do to be able to reach what he wanted, and he supposed Jihoon’s stubbornness rubbed off on him in some way.

“You are my strength, too.” - He said softly - “I was afraid of applying for Dance as my Masters. My parents always said it was too vague to be an actual career, and who needed to study higher in Dance. I believed them, but you didn’t let me. You said that if I wanted it so much then I should follow it all the way through. I wouldn’t be able to become who I am today without you, Jihoonie.”

“I wouldn’t be who I am today without you, too.” - Jihoon smiled as he left a soft peck on Soonyoung’s lips. 

“I was never been more scared than I was earlier.” - Soonyoung admitted - “When I didn’t hear you anymore and I thought you left without saying goodbye. I was terrified I could feel tears coming out, so I rushed out and found you standing in front of our bedroom door.”

“I was scared, too” - Jihoon confessed as he hugged Soonyoung, scooting closer to his chest. - “I was scared that I ruined my marriage by being a brat. I was scared that I let the only person who loves me most go. I was so scared.”

“You are not a brat” - Soonyoung once again pressed a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead - “And how could you ever ruin this marriage? Don’t ever think about it again, Jihoon.” - Soonyoung sighed as he put his head on Jihoon’s shoulder - “It means that you’re underestimating how much I’m going to fight for us.”

Jihoon hummed softly as he listened and took in every word Soonyoung just said. Jihoon had always been the more worrying one in this relationship. He was worried because right until Soonyoung, he didn’t have a proper relationship. Seungcheol didn’t count because they were just bestfriends experimenting, but for Soonyoung, he never wanted to fight for something so bad as he wanted to fight for their relationship to work. 

When Soonyoung and Jihoon first dated, they fought a lot, sometimes more intense than what they just went through. They fought because Soonyoung and Jihoon were both young and they didn’t know how to sort out their problems except for fighting. Sometimes it left them both wounded and tired, by their third years together, they broke up once. It was the only time that they hurt each other so much in their times together that Soonyoung almost quitted school just so that he could avoid Jihoon. However, on Soonyoung’s birthday that year, Jihoon drunk kissed him on top of their university’s building and told Soonyoung that if Soonyoung left, he would jump off the building. It was alcohol-speaking, but Soonyoung immediately held him tight and the next thing they knew, they went through their eighth year together. But that time left a giant scar in both of their hearts, and they decided that no matter how intense their fights would be, ‘break up’ was a forbidden word until both of them agree that they should part, otherwise, that word should never be said. When they talked about their friends’ break-ups, they both used alternative words such as “parting” or “ended”, but never “break up”.

And now, Soonyoung was right in front of Jihoon’s eyes. He was enjoying the moment, enjoying Jihoon’s warmth and presence next to him. His eyes lightly closed, and his hair, still a little damped from the shower he took earlier, reflected the light of the moon coming through the gap of their window. No wonder he has the word “glorious” in his name, the man was glorious even in his sleep. 

“Don’t think that I’d leave you.” - Jihoon broke the comfortable silence between them - “I want to fight for us as much as you want to. Until we no longer can, we will try. We have the rest of our lives together to figure everything out, so as long as we don’t give up, we can try.”

“Until we no longer can, we will try.” - Soonyoung repeated as he took a deep breath - “God I love you so much, Jihoonie.”

“Same to you.” - Jihoon laughed.

“You’re so pretty.” - Soonyoung reached out to play with the lights on Jihoon’s face - “You’re so pretty that I thought to myself when I was talking to Wonwoo about marrying you the other day.” - He giggled by himself - “I wanted so bad to be able to sleep next to you, catching those moments when you stir, when you are uncomfortable with your sleeping position; when you forget to snuggle into your blanket, and I wanted so bad to be the one who soothes you to sleep every night, who helps you wash away the tiredness of your long long day. I would never be tired of your face, our relationship, us. As long as I exist.”

“And I trust you to be the one who catches me when I fall.” - Jihoon hummed happily - “You faced my fear along with me, and I faced my fear knowing that I would always have you to come back to. You make me feel things out of nothing, and you make me a better Jihoon than I’d ever expected to be. I couldn’t imagine my life without you, not ever since the day you walked into my life.”

“God our conversation is a mess” - Soonyoung commented as he thought about what they had been saying up until then - “We just say whatever wanted to. It had no connection, no sense at all.” - he laughed and Jihoon was confused for a moment before he processed what Soonyoung was trying to say and joined him in his laughing fit.

Yes, they made no sense at all. They talked about whatever they wanted, but one of them was always ready to continue the story, even how bizarre the conversation could be. They understood each other so much to the point that they knew what the other was trying to say even though what came out of their lips were nothing but impulsive love confessions and meaningless babbles. That had always been how their conversation went, and it was fine for the both of them, because as long as they hear the subtle “I love yous”, the small giggles of fondness, and how their faces light up whenever a lovely memory comes to them, nothing else matters. The world could stop spinning right then and there and they wouldn’t care. All they cared that they’d gone this far to be in each other’s lives, and they would go further just to keep each other in their lives, nothing would be able to break them apart.

So a small fight meant nothing to them. It might seem big and scary at the time it happened, but they knew for sure that tomorrow morning, they would both wake up and laugh at how childish they were. They would bring this night up from time to time to tease the other, they’d even go tell their friends about their fight and how Soonyoung thought Jihoon actually left him. They’d laugh along with Seungcheol when Seungcheol comes over in the morning to check on Jihoon and complains about how Jihoon was bothering him at 11 in the middle of the night.

The only thing they wouldn’t do is to let each other go. 

“Hey, why do I feel like I want to get a dog?” - Soonyoung said out of nowhere, living up to what he said about their conversation made no sense of flow. 

“I want a cat.” - Jihoon deadpanned, and Soonyoung faked a scandalous gasp. 

“Jihoonie, dogs are easier to train.” - He argued.

“I can train cats. I trained you.” - Jihoon said and Soonyoung laughed softly before he returned to being serious. 

“Dogs can protect you when I’m not home.” - Soonyoung pouted, and Jihoon took it as an invitation to reach over and give him a peck on his lips. 

“Tigers are also cats. I want a cat that looks like a tiger because it reminds me of you.” - Ah, the typical Jihoonie’s “it reminds me of you” card. Jihoon could feel him winning this fight. 

“Alright.” - Soonyoung sighed happily as Jihoon smirked in victory. 

Jihoon didn’t hear anything from Soonyoung for a moment, and when he turned to look at Soonyoung, the man had already fallen deep asleep. Jihoon smiled to himself as he appreciated how lucky he had been to be able to meet and have Soonyoung in his life. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so much, Soonie, that my heart may combust whenever I wake up and feel your warmth next to me.” - He pressed a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s forehead as he whispered - “Good night, Soonyoung. Thank you for loving me so much.”

And Soonyoung, who was sleeping soundly, smiled, and it was unclear if the smile was because Jihoon heard Jihoon, or simply because he was having a delightful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so adorable I can die =((
> 
> Also, this fic could be considered as a continuation of one other fic in this series since I used a lot of parallel with it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comment if you see anything inconsistent or any issue at all, it'd be much appreciated. 
> 
> Hit me up on twt @alxhayz or leave a comment. I love you all so much!


End file.
